Rise of The Titan Warriors
by BlackCat160
Summary: A Teen Titans and Warrior cats cross-over! What happens when Raven uses the wrong book in her spells? Especially since Starfire has been reading a certain series containing some kitties... Silverpaw has received news of the titans' arrival and is waiting for them to come. What happens when the two worlds collide? Read and find out, of course! Please R&R this is my first cross-over
1. Character Sheet

A/N: Okay, so I was bored and no new stories caught my eye. I decided to put two of my favorite things together and see if anyone made a crossover, and to my surprise, there were quite a few! At least, more than I expected. What are these two things? Warrior cats and Teen Titans, of course! I read a few and now I have ideas of my own. I know, I know; I should be working on Night of The Hunter, but I have inspiration to write a crossover between the two! I promise N.O.T.H. will be updated very soon, but for now, here is my weird crossover story XD

Also, the cats will be my own, not the ones in the books. The time setting will be before the books, but after _Dawn of the Clans_ series. If that confuses you, just keep in mind that it's in the forest and in my own little world of warriors. So, you won't be seeing any cats from the books. If one of the names is the same and I haven't realized it, don't sue me. It would just be an accident.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans or Warrior cats, unless anyone want to give me the rights to own them for Christmas?

Enough of my ramblings! On with the show!

* * *

_This first chapter is going to be the character sheet_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Oakstar- Old brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

**Deputy:** Rubywing- dark red/brown she-cat with lively sapphire eyes

**Medicine cat-** Palestorm- White elderly tom with light gray paws and icy blue eyes

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

**Warriors:** Skyleap- white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Sandtail- pale ginger tom with dark orange stripes and dark green eyes

Raggedears- a white tom with scarred ears and icy blue eyes and a think pink scar running from his right ear all the way down to his right thigh

_Apprentice- Ravenpaw_

Ambercloud- tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws and green eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Petalleap- pretty orange and brown dappled she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes

Stormheart- Dark gray tom with lighter gray spots on his hindquarters and socks with black eyes

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Cedarflight- A handsome light brown tom with darker brown ears and nose and white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and legs/paws

_Apprentice- Stonepaw_

Halfpelt- an older black and white she-cat with a sharp tongue and sharp orange eyes

_Apprentice- Beechpaw_

**Apprentices-** Robinpaw- black tom with a rusty red chest and white paws along with icy blue eyes

Ravenpaw- A lithe fully black she-cat with shocking violet eyes

Silverpaw- A pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Treepaw- A brown tom with pale brown stripes, paws, and muzzle along with a darker brown chest and underbelly. He has emerald green eyes.

Stonepaw- A large blue tom with lively gray eyes

Beechpaw- A cream-colored tom with a rusty orange chest, underbelly, and paws and black stripes on his back.

**Queens:** Ripplemist- a pale blue tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother to Mistkit, Toadkit, and Littlekit (Sire- Cedarflight)

**Elders:** Blackstorm- fully black elderly tom with graying muzzle and dull green eyes

Mothcloud- gray and white dappled she-cat with sparking blue eyes

(A/N: For the rest of the clans, I'll just put descriptions for the most important ones; it just takes way too long to do them all. Any cats not mentioned in here will just be fillers in the story.)

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Thrushstar- a rusty red and brown dappled tom

**Deputy: **Swallowfoot- A handsome tuxedo tom

**Medicine Cat: ** Featherstorm- A calico she-cat

**Warriors:**

Birchtail

Sharpthorn

Tigerstripe

Wolfpelt

Windscar

Nightsky

Shinefur

Emberlight

Foxnose

Beetlecall

Whitewhisker

**Apprentices:**

Cloverpaw- a pretty lithe she-cat with calico markings but is mostly white

Scorchpaw- A dark ginger tabby with green eyes

Mousepaw- lanky brown tom with nervous yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Lilystem- pregnant with Thrushstar's kits

Applewhisker- mother to Marshkit and Fleecekit (Sire- Swallowfoot)

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Gorsestar- A wiry black tom with brown spots and black eyes

**Deputy:** Embergaze- A beautiful tortoiseshell/ ginger tabby mix with pretty blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Yellowfern- long-haired yellow she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

**Warriors:**

Tornfur

Flamegaze

Skypelt

Sunleap

Squirrelheart

Bluefur

Badgertail

Dragonwing

Coldspark

Meadowlight

Fawnstep

Crowfrost

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- A tuxedo tom with bright yellow eyes

Grasspaw

Dewpaw

* * *

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Brookestar- lithe silver and blue dappled she-cat with unusual purple eyes

**Deputy:** Mothtrail- A leopard-colored she-cat with golden eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Pebblefeather- A wiry gray tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Redfang

Rivertail- A young gray/blue tom with black stripes and deep black eyes.

Reedwhisker

Darkfang

Dapplepelt

Sunfish

Grayclaw

Lightstorm

Bluefeather

Goldensky- A young yellow she-cat with light blue eyes and a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip

Frogtooth

Maplegaze

**Apprentices:**

Bumblepaw- a black she-cat with unusual yellow stripes and dark eyes

Redpaw- A black tom with a white face, chest, and paws along with rusty red stripes on his face only.

**Loners/Rouges/Kittypet**

Slade(A/N: yep. Not even gonna try with this one)- A big black tom with dark orange splotches and dark amber eyes

Delilah- pretty white she-cat kittypet with a pink collar and blue eyes

Smokey- A big fluffy gray tomcat with a white chin, chest, and long white socks

* * *

A/N: As you can see, I didn't add all the cats to the other three clans. Any cats in the stories not mentioned here are just fillers. I made it quite clear who was who (in regards to the titans), however, so it shouldn't be that difficult XD


	2. Prologue

A/N: I hope you enjoy my first cross-over and please don't flame. Pairings are: BBRae, RobStar, Cybee, and AquaTerra. The most fluff will be with the first three listed pairings (mostly the first one, of course!), but I thought I may as well add some other pairings. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Rise of the Titan Warriors**

_Prologue_

_The vast expansion silvery stars spread across the sky. A silver-tipped she-cat raced across the meadow, her heart beating quickly. She looked over her shoulder to see the black calico was gaining ground. He was snarling and had a vicious look in his eyes. _

_"Silverpaw! This way!" _

_Silverpaw recognized the soft cooing voice and automatically swerved to follow it. She panted and slowed down, realizing the big tom was long gone. She looked left and right to find her savior and called out, "Who was that? Why am I here? It's not the half-moon yet!" _

_A brilliant white she-cat with blue splotches stepped out of the starry brush. "Icestar!" Silverpaw called in relief, "I haven't seen you in a while." Icestar purred and walked towards the medicine cat apprentice. "I would love to talk more, but I must make myself quick and clear. The clan is going to be very disoriented for a while." _

_Silverpaw cocked her head and mewed, "I-is that a bad thing?" Icestar looked thoughtful and mewed steadily, "Both. There will be cats that come from a faraway place… You must be prepared to face them, for they have brought a great threat to the forest." She then added, "But they will be the savior to you all." Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and said, "When are they coming?" Icestar sighed and looked down, "No one knows, but you'll know when they do. When that time comes, you must convince your leader that they must join you... it'll be difficult; you're only an apprentice, but you must do it." Icestar looked quickly around and whispered, "Good luck to you and all of Thunderclan!" _

_Silverpaw's eyes widened and she mewed, "Wait! Don't leave me! What kind of threat are they bringing?" It was too late; Icestar was gone. The little apprentice sighed and felt a great weight on her shoulders. From what Icestar said, Silverpaw decided to keep silent until that fateful day came. She sighed as she felt darkness overwhelm her. The dream was over, and it was time to return home. _

**_Oh Starclan… what will become of my clan?_**

* * *

Everything was as usual in the Titans' tower. It was nearing winter and the team could feel the chilly air make its way through the city. The titans were going through their normal routines-or as normal as you could get. After a successful-and small- battle with Dr. Light, they returned home and continued with their daily procedures.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were starting up the game station and preparing for their video game tournament. Robin was watching, probably going to play winner. Raven was in her room… most likely meditating or reading. And Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Of course, that didn't last long.

"Oh joyous, friends! I went to the store of books like Raven advised and began to read the Warriors series. It is quite good so far!" The red-head flew into the common room, holding the book she must've been talking about. The boys simply acknowledged her with nods and Robin giving an extra smile.

Starfire frowned, but of course, it didn't last long. She knew they wouldn't be of any use and would just sit there, looking blank as they awaited the screen to light up. The alien flew towards Raven's room in attempt to strike up a rare conversation.

She put her ear on the door and listened inside. She could hear Raven muttering an incantation, but proceeded with her mission and knocked softly on the door.

Raven looked up from her and said, "Come in." Starfire opened the door and looked at the scene. Raven was sitting in lotus position in the middle of a circle drawn with chalk. Several items were placed around the circle and they glowed slightly. "Can you grab that book over there for me?" Raven asked, gesturing towards the book sitting on her bed.

Starfire obliged and picked up the book. She handed her it and said, "What are you doing, friend Raven?"

Raven took it with a small 'thanks' and said, "I just need to take care of something.. it shouldn't take me long."

She put the book in the center and added, "You may want to step back." Raven lifted her hands over the book and closed her eyes. The empath muttered an incantation under her breath as Starfire watched in awe. A light started to shine within the book and Raven opened her eyes; they widened in shock.

_That's not supposed to happen!_ She thought before darkness swept through the light and overwhelmed the two girl titans.

* * *

A/N: While writing this, I realized it sounded very similar to the beginning of one of the cross-overs I read. I didn't mean for it to be and it won't stay like that. I had this idea and as I read other stories to get more ideas, I noticed how it sounded similar. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed and I have a lot of inspiration so I'll probably post chapter 1 (this is the prologue) very soon! And, of course, Night of The Hunter _will_ be updated soon. My Christmas present to you! It's quite a present, since I'm having writer's block with that story. Anyways, R&R and I'll see you again!


	3. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Titan Warriors**

_Chapter 1: What do you mean the wrong book!?_

Raven felt herself lying in the grass, her eyes closed. Something cold pressed against her neck as it nudged her. "Rae… you might want to wake up… Rae?"

Raven lashed out at him, eyes still closed, and said, "Not now, Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy poked her again and said, "Come on, Rae.. Get up."

Raven growled and opened up her eyes, "It's Ra-ven. And why d-" She looked up at his green face- well, lack of green to be exact. She narrowed her eyes in thought and said, "Beast Boy? Why are you a cat? Err- a non-green cat to be exact."

Beast Boy shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing." Raven was about to snap back, but his words registered, and she looked down. You could've said Raven jumped back 10 feet, but that would've been an understatement. She sat on her haunches, looking at her black paws, and her violet eyes were widened in shock. She finally shook her head and looked at her surroundings.

She noticed the others were starting to stir as well. She took a look at their pelts and slightly guessed who was who. She stalked over, a little shaky on four paws, and mewed, "Robin? Robin, we have a problem."

A black tomcat yawned and stretched out his lithe legs. He blinked open his eyes, a bright blue, and then blinked them a few more times. When their leader realized he wasn't dreaming, he jumped back and yowled, "What happened!?"

Raven had gone over to Cyborg, a big blue tom splayed across the grass, and Starfire, a ginger tabby cat. She nudged them up, and a few shocked reactions later, everyone was gathering around Robin. Robin had now words, and was simply taking in what was happening. No one had ever seen him speechless, much less without a plan. He finally opened his muzzle, "Anyone cares to explain?"

Raven, who was starting to remember her mishap of a spell, turned to Starfire. Her violet eyes were sharp as flint as she mewed in an icy voice, "Starfire.. Which book did you hand me?"

Starfire's vibrant green eyes widened and she stuttered, "F-friend Raven, I handed you the book you asked for."

Raven pressed her paws to her temples in a human-like manner and growled, "Why did you come to my room in the first place?" The ginger tabby shifted uncomfortably and replied, "To tell you about the new book I was readi.. Oh." Starfire realized she must've handed her the book she got from the bookstore.

Raven let out a breath, "Well.. That explains it." The three tomcats all looked at them with confusion and Raven went on, "I was preparing to go into my book to finish something.. I asked Starfire to hand me the book and she must've handed me her book instead." When they still looked blank, she mewed with annoyance, "That means we're stuck here until we complete whatever we're here for."

Cyborg's brow furrowed and he said, "And what do we have to do to get back?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know.. I knew what I had to do, but it could be anything here." She paused and then added, "We may have to complete a lifetime here to return home."

"What!?" the group exclaimed.

Robin jumped to his paws and added, "What about Jump City!?"

Raven looked at him, eyes narrowed, and said, "If everything else in the spell went as planned, we should all be asleep. It would be as if time stopped in that dimension for us to complete whatever we have to here. Not an entire day would've passed if we go through an entire lifetime in this world." Raven, not waiting for their response, continued, "What shouldn't have happened is, of course, becoming cats; we also shouldn't all be here. If anything, it should've been just me. This means that everyone in the tower was affected, and it may have affected 'others' who we know." She shook her head as she added, "I don't know if they'll remember anything about the other dimension; it might just be us since we were present in the tower."

The black she-cat's information must have been finally registering in their brains, for Beast Boy finally spoke up, "So, we have to complete whatever we've been… sent.. here for?"

Raven nodded, "Not exactly sent, but everything has a purpose. If we had no purpose here, we wouldn't have ended up here." Robin nodded thoughtfully and turned to Starfire, "It was your book… Why don't you tell us more about it now?"

Starfire's eyes lit up and she purred, "Well.. There are the cats of the forest that live in groups and survive." She flicked her tail towards the nearby buildings, "We must be near the place of two-legs."

Cyborg cocked his head, "We know you're still working on Earth language, but what's a two-leg?" Starfire smiled, "Oh, it's the warrior term for 'human,' friend Cyborg." The blue tom blinked his gray eyes and turned to Beast Boy, "So, you can't turn back human?" The brown tabby shook his head.

Raven said what everyone was thinking, "We must not have our powers." The others nodded in confirmation.

"Well, lookie here Tiger, what are some kittens doing wandering these parts?" A big ashen colored tom who spoke was lying on top of the white picket fence while another plump tomcat lay near him. They were watching the newcomers with an almost bored expression.

Tiger replied, "They look barely out of the nest! They might be forest cats with those pelts." He snickered as the two eyed the titans' ragged coats.

Robin cleared his throat, "Where are these forest cats that you're talking about? We're not from around here."

Tiger looked to his friend and said, "How 'bout we tell 'em Smokey?"

Smokey replied with a grin, "I don't know… I bet they'd be torn up pretty quickly, don't ya think?"

Raven rolled her violet eyes and mewed coolly, "Why don't you just tell us and then you can find out?"

The two cats looked at her in surprise and Smokey snickered, "Feisty young 'un ain't she? Well, alright. They live in the forest behind you. But if you're really thinking about going in there, be careful, some cats aren't as welcoming as others."

Raven dipped her head politely and turned to Robin, "Well, lead the way fearless leader." Robin growled slightly. He looked up at the two kittypets and said, "Thanks," before turning away. The rest followed behind; Starfire at Robin's side, Cyborg beside Beast Boy, and Raven on the other side of the brown tabby.

Raven sighed,_ this is going to take a while…_


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I was inspired to write another chapter as soon as possible and I hope no one hates me for not updating N.O.T.H. and doing this story instead; I'm sorriez! Oh well… Merry Christmas or happy holidays to everyone! I got a nexus tablet :D Write me a review and tell me what you got! But enough of my pointless rambling; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope didn't get the rights to own either Warriors or Teen Titans for Christmas L Maybe for my birthday…

* * *

**Rise of the Titan Warriors**

_Chapter 2: Going somewhere?_

"Come on, Robin! We've been walking for hours," Beast boy groaned.

He was getting restless, and it was starting to irritate a certain empath. "If you don't shut your trap, you won't be able to walk anymore," Raven hissed. That shut him up pretty quickly.

Robin sighed audibly and mewed in a stern voice, "We don't know if we're in enemy territory. We can't let our guards down."

Starfire, who was beside Robin, rested her tail on their weary leader's shoulder and said softly, "We have to rest sometime, friend Robin… We do not have to lay our protectors on the ground." Robin looked at her, bewildered, until he finally realized what she meant. He huffed, "Fine. We'll find shelter… but stick together."

Everyone spread out but kept within hearing distance of one another. The sun was starting to set as the Titan cats gathered together to share what they found. Raven was the first to speak, "There's a river nearby with a cluster of rocks on the shore. We should stay away from there; I smelled cats."

Robin nodded his head and turned towards the others, "What about the rest of you? I couldn't find anything useful." Cyborg spoke up, "I found a burrow underneath some brambles… I couldn't smell anything, or anyone."

Robin stood up, "Does anyone else have something to say?" He looked around as the group shook their heads. "Well then, Cyborg, lead the way." Cyborg perked up happily and led the group towards a patch of forestry. He used his paws to push aside the brush and jumped down into the hole. It was a bit cramped, but it could fit them, and the brambles would keep them hidden.

Robin nodded in approval, "Good work, Cyborg. We'll stay there."

Beast Boy glared slightly at the smirking blue tom, but then looked at Robin, "What now?" Robin looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Rest up. It's almost dark; tomorrow we'll explore the area." No one objected. Something felt off, however, and it made their fur bristle with tension. Something was missing.

Starfire's ears perked and she said worriedly, "Has anyone seen friend Raven?" They looked around to see that the black cat was missing!

"She was here when we told each other what we found!" Cyborg exclaimed, worried for his 'sister.' Beast Boy's tail flicked to and fro as he stuttered, "W-we have to find her! What if she's hurt?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Beast Boy. She probably stalked off for some peace and quiet," Robin mewed steadily, although his eyes flashed with worry.

"Wrong again," came a monotone voice from the entrance to the den.

The bristling died down in their fur as they saw the lithe she-cat jump through the hole and set something down inside the den. Robin pushed past his teammates and stood face to face with Raven. "Where did you go? I gave orders for everyone to stick together," he growled. Raven looked at him with expressionless violet eyes and mewed coolly, "I thought maybe we'd be hungry." She pointed towards the brown heap of fur she brought in and everyone stared, wide-eyed.

"I-is that a rabbit?" Cyborg said quickly. Raven rolled her eyes, "Think about it, we're cats. It's bound to happen sooner or later." The titans' jaws hung agape as Raven picked up her prey and settled down in a comfortable position. When no one moved, irritation laced her mew as she said, "Look. All I had was some tea this morning. I'm going to eat. We're going to need our strength tomorrow and I was lucky enough to manage to get this. Are you going to join me or not?"

Starfire was the first to snap out of it and walked forward, almost carefully, before settling beside Raven. "Friend Raven is correct. We'll need all of our strength tomorrow since we have no powers and warriors eat like this in the books all the time," the ginger-furred she-cat murmured, still looking a bit uncomfortable. Raven smirked, "Never thought the males would be the most skittish to eat meat."

Cyborg shook his head and sputtered, "Hey! I eat meat all the time! Just watch me." He waltzed over and settled across from the she-cats, but he still didn't take a bite.

Robin was just plain dumbfounded. He didn't like the idea of eating raw meat, but then again they _were_ cats… and Starfire had said the warriors in her book ate like this all the time. Robin's tail visibly dragged behind him as he lay beside Starfire. "You're right, but I'm not going to like it," he said exasperated.

Beast Boy still stood there, shocked, and he almost shouted, "What is wrong with you!? It's bad enough you eat meat back home, but now we're killing animals and eating them raw!?"

Raven didn't snap back, but instead understood what the tabby was worried about. "Beast Boy, unless you want to starve, you have to eat this. None of us think this is ideal, but cat digestion systems are accustomed to eating meat. You out of anyone should know this," she said, dryly but a bit softer than before.

His eyes shown with defiance, but her words sunk in and he slunk over to the group. He slowly sat in between Raven and Cyborg before sliding to the ground. He shuddered and he muttered to himself, "Only until we get back…"

Cyborg, for once, smiled and said reassuringly, "Yeah. Only until we get back." Cyborg might try to get his best friend, and vegan, to eat meat, but he knew just how much this bothered the changeling. Robin sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The night was upon the titans and they started settling down for the night. They finished up their 'meal,' and now started curling up beside each other. Raven curled up in the far corner, her nose buried in her slim tail. She flicked her ears when she heard the light snoring of her teammates. Usually it would irritate her, but tonight she felt slightly soothed by the sounds. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she was frightened by everything that was happening. It made her uneasy without her empathetic powers, and of course, being trapped in another body!

She shivered as the wind swept into the burrow. It was blowing towards them and managed to creep through the brambles to reach the titans. She lifted her head and looked around. Robin and Starfire were curled up together, smiles on their muzzles. Raven smirked at this and looked at the other two. Cyborg's fur was short, like her own, and would serve as to no use in the freezing temperature. She stopped short when she looked at Beast Boy.

His long brown fur swayed slightly in the wind, and he didn't even shiver when it blew across him. _No way! No way am I going to go over there an- _her thoughts were cut off as a certain changeling started to stir.

She tried to shift back into sleeping position, but it was too late. "Rae? Are you awake?" Beast Boy asked quietly, blinking open his emerald green eyes.

Raven sighed and responded curtly, "Yes. And my n-name is Raven." Her words stuttered as she shivered, and she silently cursed herself for it.

"You're cold," he said, padding over to her.

"I'm fine," she snapped as he lay down beside her. Neither of them said anything as he pressed to her side. She tensed up at his action, but slowly relaxed into his fur.

She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her paws, "I hate you." Beast Boy purred and copied her action, "Good night, Rae."

He was delighted when she didn't correct him.

* * *

Dawn was slowly creeping over the land as Robin blinked open his eyes. He was curled up beside Starfire, who was wearing a slight smile on her muzzle. He yawned and got up, careful not to wake his girlfriend. They had been dating for a while now, no surprise there, and he was glad they were both here even if it was in such a situation.

He looked around at his sleeping teammates and smirked when he saw Raven and Beast Boy's position. The brown tabby was curled around her, tail resting over the she-cat. Raven was curled slightly into his sleeping form and her ear gave an occasional twitch when the changeling's breath tickled it. Robin knew he'd have to tell Cyborg and they'd most likely tease Beast Boy about it later.

He climbed out of the den and walked around. He wasn't going anywhere or anywhere far for that matter; he just felt the need for a walk. His blue eyes flashed when he heard a crumple in the leaves. He felt a presence around him and he stiffened, lifting his muzzle to scent the air. His fur prickled and he headed back to the den. The burning gaze started to fade as he got closer to home.

_Home? We've been here one night and I'm already considering this place home!_ He thought with a sigh.

He slipped inside to see Raven sitting in the corner, eyes closed but obviously awake. "Have a good night's rest?" he asked with a smirk as he flicked his tail to the still-snoring Beast Boy.

She opened her eyes and glared at him before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Robin rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "We should wake them up," he paused before whispering, "When I was out, I felt a presence. We should leave before someone decides to find out who we are." Raven nodded, seriousness invading her eyes, and stood up.

She prodded Beast Boy, the closest cat to her, and said, "Get up. We have to go." Beast Boy brought his paws close to his chest and tried to bury himself into the ground, as if they were covers. Raven's fur felt hot when he heard him whisper "Raven…" with a purr.

She looked quickly at Robin and was relieved to find him trying to wake Starfire. Raven jabbed Beast Boy's side with her paw before turning away to wake Cyborg. She smirked slightly when Beast Boy gasped behind her. "W-what? Where are we!?" Realization must've reached the tom because he gave a groan, "Come on! It's so early…"

Robin walked past Beast Boy after waking up Starfire, who was blinking open her green eyes, and said, "No time for sleeping in, Beast Boy. We have to go." Beast Boy saw the seriousness in his leader's eyes and closed his muzzle. He stood up and stretched just as Cyborg was stirring.

After a few moments, everyone was climbing out into the sunlight. Cyborg blinked his eyes sleepily and yawned, "So where are we going to go?"

Robin glanced over at Raven the replied, "We'll go to the river. It's our best bet to find someone who will tell us more about this place." Raven nodded and took the lead. They reached the river after a few minutes; the scent of cat washed over their senses.

"They must have borders… This scent is everywhere but it's stronger here," said a slightly serious Beast Boy. Even though they all had enhanced senses, Beast Boy's was still by far the strongest.

They walked along the big boulder and explored the area. Raven was padding along the forest line and sniffing the various plants that surrounded the area. Suddenly, a flash of fur crossed her vision. She let out a hiss as she was knocked to the ground.

"Going somewhere, rouge?"

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What'd you think? It's sad but I think this is the longest chapter I wrote for any story XD I had someone tell me that they didn't like the text centered. If you would rather have it to the left, please tell me. Otherwise tell me if you would rather have it centered. I'll do whatever you guys want! Thanks for the kind reviews and oooohh I know you probably hate cliffies :D That's okay; a lot of motivation will probably make me write the next chapter very soon (like right after I publish this XD). So, you won't have to wait long! Please R&R! Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is pretty confusing, but I wanted to move into the actual story as quickly as possible before I become overwhelmed with school.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own in any way, shape, or form the Teen Titans or Warriors. If I did, I would not be sitting here writing fanfictions

* * *

**Rise of the Titan Warriors**

_Chapter 3: The Clan Cats_

"Going somewhere, rouge?"

A cat was pressing Raven to the ground, its muzzle in her face. She spat and tried to claw her way up, but being inexperienced in her cat body, failed to the stronger foe. "Raven!" She wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, but the others must've finally realized she was in trouble.

"Over he-" Raven's voice was cut off as the cat pressed its tail against her mouth. "Keep quiet!" it growled. Raven's eyes narrowed as she took a good look at the cat. It was a female, she saw, with an orange and brown dappled coat. Her yellow eyes bore into Raven with a distrustful look.

Robin formed a line with the others and snarled, "Let her go!" The she-cat was about to give her retort when two more cats stepped out of the forest.

"Petalpaw, you can let her go," said a pretty red/brown she-cat with almost red sapphire eyes. Petalpaw reluctantly let go and Raven scrambled over to her teammates.

Beast Boy hurried over and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

She gave a tiny nod before looking at the forest cats before them. Raven automatically noticed how big they were compared to the Titans. If it came to a fight, they'd easily beat her and her friends who were still unaccustomed to their bodies. She then noticed that the tom beside the two she-cats was very rough-looking. He was all white with cold looking blue eyes and big scar that ran across his body. Raven immediately disliked this cat from his cold demeanor.

The tom looked over at the smaller she-cat who must've been Petalpaw and said with a rough voice, "Petalpaw, why don't you show what we do to rogues who trespass on our territory?"

The pretty red she-cat glared at the tom and said with a curt voice, "I think I know how to train my apprentice, Raggedears."

The supposed Raggedears glared back and growled, "These cats are trespassing; Petalpaw should've completed her assessment by now... it's only fair that she proves her skills by fighting these cats, Rubywing."

Rubywing ignored him and turned to the really confused five cats. "Who are you? Where have you come from?"

Robin stepped up and mewed in a polite voice, "We didn't know we were trespassing. My name is Robin and we've come from very far away." He then pointed to each of his teammates as he mewed, "This is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. We were sent here on a mission."

Raggedears flattened his scarred ears and growled, "What mission would that be?"

Rubywing shot the big white tom a look and said steadily, "I can handle this, Raggedears." She turned back and said, "Yes, what is this mission?"

Robin didn't answer for a second. "We don't know," was all he could think of.

Petalpaw snorted, "These cats are obviously intruders. We should chase them out!"

Rubywing looked at Petalpaw and said in a stern voice, "They're barely apprentices. Let's bring them back to camp and Oakstar can talk with them. We don't harm kits remember?"

Raggedears and Petalpaw both looked very displeased at this, but Rubywing's word was final. Raggedears circled the Titans and stopped behind them. Raven eyed him suspiciously; she didn't like this cat one bit. "Well, get moving!" he snapped.

The team looked to Robin, and after a moment's hesitation, nodded for them to do as the tomcat said. The five were led into the forest with Rubywing at the lead, Petalpaw on the right side, and Raggedears in the back. Even Beast Boy stayed silent in the high tension atmosphere. It seemed like an eternity before Beast Boy's ears perked up, indicating to the Titans' that they were near their destination.

"We're here," growled Raggedears. He practically pushed the Titans' into the entrance of a large clearing. The Titans looked around to see faces staring at the new arrivals with hostile and some curious expressions.

Rubywing nudged Petalpaw, "Go fetch Oakstar." The pretty apprentice dipped her head and raced towards a den that must've been inside the large rock she was heading for. The five were led into the center of the clearing where cats were starting to circle them, suspicion gleaming in their eyes.

A big brown tom came out of the stone and leaped on top of it. "Who are these cats, Rubywing?" He asked the red she-cat.

Raven thought, _she must be important; the other two cats listened to her despite their obvious distaste._

Rubywing lifted her muzzle and said, "We found them near Sunningrocks; they are rouges from far away, or so they say." The clan shifted uneasily and muttered among themselves. Oakstar leaned down towards the Titans, his amber eyes boring into them as he sized them up.

"Wait!" A silver kitten exclaimed.

The crowd immediately let the pretty young she-cat go through, and she walked up to the five. Her eyes weren't hostile, instead they held curiosity… and something else that was unrecognizable. Oakstar eyed the young cat, "What is it Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw ignored him and walked up to Robin, giving him a quick sniff. Robin shifted uncomfortably and awaited her response. "What are your names?" she asked curiously.

Robin hesitated, eyes glancing at his teammates, before responding, "My name is Robin... and this is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy." He flicked his tail to each of the designated cats.

Silverpaw's eyes grew wide; she looked over to Oakstar, "We must talk."

Oakstar dipped his head and mewed, "Shall Palestorm join us?" Silverpaw shook her head, "You know he isn't, Oakstar." The brown tabby looked at the apprentice with sympathy and murmured, "All right. Rubywing, give these cats a place to rest and I want two cats with them at all times. I shall speak with them in a moment."

Rubywing dipped her head and turned to the Titans. "It looks like you'll be staying with us until Oakstar has something planned for you."

Raven blinked her eyes; this was going _way_ too fast for her. "Is Oakstar your leader?" Raven asked curiously.

Rubywing nodded, "Yes, and I am deputy. The silver apprentice from before is Silverpaw; she is the medicine cat apprentice." Her voice held respect, and Raven realized the medicine cat must be an important role.

Robin followed behind Rubywing and asked, "Where are we exactly? It seems like your group is very well organized."

Rubywing purred, looking prideful, and answered, "We are a clan. This is Thunderclan; there are four clans in the forest. The others are Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan." Robin nodded, taking this in, and was about to ask another question when a gravelly voice interrupted them.

"I hope you're not giving away information, Rubywing," growled Raggedears.

Rubywing glared at him and spat, "I think I know what to and not to do, Raggedears. And you will not speak to your deputy that way! Now go and get Cedarflight; he'll guard them with me."

Raggedears looked ready to lash his claws out at her, but instead turned and walked away. He stopped at a strange-patterned brown tom who was chatting in a group of cats. They exchanged words and the tom bounded over to them.

"Hello! My name is Cedarflight. Is it true that you've come from very far away?"

Robin nodded, surprised that gossip spread this quickly throughout the clan.

"Wow… The farthest I've been was to Highstones to see Starclan before I became a warrior," Cedarflight mewed, his amber eyes gleaming with memories.

Cyborg cocked his head, "I thought there were only four clans."

Almost instinctively, Robin looked to Rubywing who purred, "Starclan is our warrior ancestors. They are the cats who've passed on; the medicine cats receive messages and are very close to Starclan, which is why it is a great honor to be one." The cats had walked towards a tunnel that smelled rather disgraceful. Rubywing's eyes lit with sympathy, "This is the dirtplace. It's not ideal, but all 'prisoners' must stay near here."

There was already a small den waiting with dry moss for the nests. It looked highly uncomfortable, but no one argued. They knew better than that. The titans stayed silent as they entered the den. It was smaller than the burrow, and they had to press against each other to fit, but at least it was warm inside.

Raven watched as two shadows sat parallel to each other at the entrance and settled down in a nest. Robin settled beside her with Starfire on his other side. He lowered his head and whispered, "What do you think of this? I still can't wrap my head around it."

Raven thought for a moment before whispering back, "I don't know. At least some of these cats seem friendly, but I don't like Raggedears one bit. However, this might be our chance to learn what we need to do. I think we should do as they say and speak with Oakstar."

Robin nodded, considering her words. He lifted his head and said quietly to his team, "All right, we'll stay here and talk with their leader… Let's take shifts in staying awake; I still don't trust these cats."

Raven murmured, "I'll take first shift." She sat up, her tail coming to rest on her paws. Her violet eyes gleamed in the oncoming moonlight.

Beast Boy perked up. He never realized how fast the day had gone. It seemed like only a while ago they were searching along the shores, now the sun was starting to sink below the horizon line. He blinked his own green eyes and laid down, having to force himself to look away from Raven's pretty eyes. He yawned, realizing how tired he was from this onslaught of events, and curled up in a ball. It was strange not being able to turn back human, but at least now he was more experienced than the rest of them. He purred, thinking up a few ways he could tease his teammates in this situation. _Just because we're on some goose chase for a way back doesn't mean I can't enjoy it! _He thought, _Maybe I can finally impress Raven with my amazing animalistic skills._

Beast Boy purred, knowing the stoic she-cat would never be swooned by mere skills, but hey, that didn't mean he couldn't try.


End file.
